<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redstone Experimenting by Exxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554647">Redstone Experimenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus'>Exxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMS (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, Kissing, Machine Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex puts Min Min through a minecart ride that has several redstone contraptions inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex (Minecraft)/Min Min (ARMS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redstone Experimenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min Min glanced at an iron door, which had a stone button right next to it. She knew that Alex had been busy for some time on a project, but she was not expecting an extension to the mansion created out of materials that Alex had been gathering herself.</p>
<p>Alex had been going at it hardcore on the stages, with the various airwings missing pieces of their hull, Yggdrasil's Altar looking a little worse for wear as of late, and the amount of vein mining that Alex had been doing The Great Cave Offensive made that stage borderline unrecognizable. Whatever Alex had been working on, it would probably be fairly resource intensive. </p>
<p>She pressed at the stone button, the iron door opening in a flash, Min Min quickly sliding inside before the door shuttered behind her. In front of her was a minecart atop a rail. Alex looked over to Min Min, placing a piece of red stone near a pillar behind the minecart. "Oh hello, Min Min! I'm just about done with my big redstone experiment… heck, you'd be a perfect test subject for it, actually."</p>
<p>"Huh, really?" asked Min Min, looking at the minecart. Alex nodded.</p>
<p>"Sit down on it and then spread your legs out over the top of it," Alex instructed. Min Min nodded and sat down in the minecart, placing her legs spread out on the top of the edge of the minecart, kicking them against the side of the cart. She held onto the sides of the minecart as Alex studied her carefully before pressing a button behind her that powered the golden powered rail underneath the minecart, forcing it to roll forward at a great speed. "Have fun!"</p>
<p>Min Min carefully gripped at the cart while it was moving, moving into dark enclosure made of rock and tons of redstone wiring, things clicking and pistons moving as the redstone glowed briefly like sparks in the process. It felt incredibly intricate if not a little close quartered inside, although she figured creating compact machines with the stuff was the goal. She hardly understood it herself. </p>
<p>She didn't have too much time to think as she was suddenly pushed in by a piston from behind, her back moving forward before she found herself getting clipped by what seemed like a pair of shears, which quickly removed her clothing. She quickly tried to cover up with her hands, but was hit by a potion that splashed over her naked body, making her feel slow. The cart proceeded to move forward.</p>
<p>"Aleeeeexxx?" Min Min slurred out slowly, under the effects of a slowness potion as she began to realize. Another dispenser faced her as a piston pushed the cart from below, tilting it into a perfect position as the dispenser poked out with a glowing white rod of light. It slowly prodded out of the dispenser machine, poking at Min Min's labia, causing her to pant, realizing that the redstone experiment was probably intended to fuck the participant. Fairly kinky, she could get behind this…</p>
<p>The rod, of which Min Min was now realizing was an End Rod from some prior talks with Alex, pushed into her pussy walls, beginning to thrust in and out of her, causing her to bite her lip as it pushed clumsily inside her. She pushed her hips back and forth on the make-shift dildo as the machine thrust it inside of her. The end rod slammed back and forth in her, pressing up against her g-spot, which got her really going before suddenly fully retracting and the cart moving back. Min Min rubbed at her now wet pussy, hotly anticipating what was next. </p>
<p>A honey block retracted out in front of her, coating her tits in sticky honey before it was retracted back. She was suddenly turned around in a circle and then tilted out of the cart onto some slime blocks, her back against the slimy sticky wall as pistons retracted upwards to push her ass and legs up, before suddenly being bombarded by bright blue vines in her pussy and asshole, moaning as they quickly spread and squirmed inside of her. They felt otherworldly, both physically and in pleasure. </p>
<p>Bucking her hips as the vines spread inside her, pushing and pumping inside of her, she felt her tongue hang up before her head was pushed forward onto a End Rod, slobbering over the glowing white stick before bobbing her head back and forth, almost out of her control as the piston pushed her head forward, forcing her to deep throat it at points. Her pussy messily squirted over the vines, which just seemed to make them more and more erratic in their squirming inside her, coiling around her clit and tightly squeezing against it, her hips pushing forward before releasing a thick release of ejaculate that slid down the vines. She heard a shearing sound again, watching the vines slip down to be collected into a hopper below. </p>
<p>Completely soaked from the legs down, her mouth still drooling over a end rod before it was retracted from her mouth, she fell back into the minecart, which rolled onto another dispenser before a piston pushed up from below and her wet pussy was spread across the firing hole of the dispenser, where numerous spherical items quickly rolled inside of her. She hotly panted, pressed against the machinery before being forced back into a rolling minecart, feeling around her pussy to feel pearl-like objects inside. What were these…?</p>
<p>The minecart rolled onto a separate station where Alex cheekily grinned at her test subject reduced to a wet, slobbering mess. "What did you p-put inside me? They f-feel good…" whimpered Min Min as Alex pulled her out of the minecart, settling her to lie against the stone floor.</p>
<p>"Ah, those are ender pearls… can't quite get spawn eggs inside yet so I figured those would work for the oviposition I desired. Judging from your reaction, it seems like my redstone experiment is doing exactly what I want…" Alex explained before laughing a little, pushing her face towards Min Min, kissing her on the lips.</p>
<p>"M-mm… can I go back in?" pleaded Min Min.</p>
<p>"I need to make some adjustments, but don't worry… I'm not toning it down at all…" Alex said, giving her a wink. Min Min felt her face flush before getting down on all fours to start dropping the ender pearls out from her pussy, panting as she felt her sticky tits up while she did this. </p>
<p>She could not wait to ride again… hopefully this time with a partner. The thought truly excited her in a way that she was not used to but she liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>